Romance sangriento y desarmado
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: El amor de la época medieval se mantiene entre la sangre expuesta de dos almas


¡Hola a todos mis fantásticos lectores! Ésta vez les traje una pequeña historia sobre Camille y Magnus XD, es una de mis parejas favoritas de todo Cazadores de Sombras. **FANS DEL MALEC ABSTENERE DE LEER**.

Género: Romance, drama.

Trama: Cazadores de Sombras.

Pareja: Camille y Magnus

Clasificación: Ḳ+

 **Romance sangriento**

Camille Belcourt era reconocida por ser una vampira de alta sociedad en el mundo Sub-terraneo. Capaz de asesinar a cualquier sin siquiera pensarlo. Su belleza era admirada por muchos hombres y la evidia de mujeres.

Entonces Camille se ocultaba en una enorme mansión alejada de todos, habían sospechas de que había muerto, pero para un hombre sin límites, Magnus Bane: era puro teatro.

Una noche tormentosa, Camille tomaba una copa de vino frente a la chimenea, estaba sola, como siempre, observando las llamas de fuego.

Para su sorpresa la puerta sonó. Extrañada se levantó y la abrió con delicadeza.

-Hola – Saluda él con la voz ronca y sensual, la rubia lo mira a la cara.

-Magnus Bane, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Un placer verte, también – Entra sin previo aviso-. La verdad es que el mundo ha pasado los últimos meses creyendote muerta.

-Pues no lo estoy, puedes largarte.

-¿Siempre tratas así a tus invitados?

-Nadie viene aquí

-Ya veo el porqué – Sonríe y se sienta en el sofá donde anteriormente había estado la vampiro-. ¿Por qué vives aquí?

-Porque me da la gana – Suspira.

-No fingas que no te duele, detestas estar sola.

-Prefiero estar sola a estar con cualquier vampiro o licántropo.

-¿Y si soy yo? – Le dirige una mirada sensual y le sonríe de la misma forma.

-Pues... – Hace silencio sin saber que contestar-. Muchísimo menos.

-Tardaste mucho en responder.

-Tardé pensando algo no-tan-hiriente como lo que iba a decirte.

-Eso dolió.

-Me vale.

La rubia mira su sofá, en el que estaba sentado el brujo.

-Muévete – Ordena.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero mi sillón, muévete y lárgate.

-Entonces, ven y quítame...

Camille lo empujó hacia ella, pero entonces ambos cayeron al suelo. Él sobre ella, a milimetros de su rostro.

-Quítate de encima – Murmura Belcourt.

-No quiero.

-Sí quieres – Ruedan y ella queda sobre él. Se levanta y se lanza al sillón con su copa de vino-. En serio, ¿qué quieres?

-Ver por mis propios ojos que estás viva.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

-La verdad... – El tono de Magnus pasó de atrevido a serio. Los cambios de humor del brujo siempre habían provocado naúseas en la vampira, su bipolaridad era increíble-. La verdad es que no toleraría perderte, Camille, yo aún te amo.

-¡Ja! Eso yo no me lo creo, te recuerdo que estás con ese nephlim – Habla burlona.

-Camille, voy en serio.

-Lo sé – Admite-. Magnus, se que vas en serio, pero de verdad yo por mi parte no quiero problemas con Alexander Lightwood.

-No los tendrás, si te hace daño a ti... me hace daño a mí.

Camille pudo desmayarse allí sin más, pero aspira innecesariamente y lo mira a los ojos.

-Lárgate – Aplica levántandose.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te larges de mi casa ahora!

-No lo haré.

-No te estoy preguntando, lárgate ya – Las lágrimas ácidas comenzaron a correr por su rostro-. ¡Lárgate ya Magnus Bane!

-¡Entiende que no quiero. No pienso dejarte!

-Magnus...

-Camille, te amo. Y no quiero cometer el error de dejarte otra vez, por favor comprende. Déjame amarte como nunca te amé.

-Me harás daño de nuevo.

-Nunca, nunca vuevas a decir eso Camille Belcourt – La abraza-. Eres la persona que más amo en éste mundo, te amo.

Magnus la besa delicadamente, Camille se quedó paralizada ante esa conexión que no había sentido durante años: entonces se dejó llevar. Los besos se convirtieron en caricias, luego en gemidos, últimamente en gritos de pasión. Querían demostrarse su amor antes de que volvieran a lanzarlos al suelo.

Acabado su acto se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Dilo

Camille baja la mirada

-Dilo

-Te amo – Lo corta sin pensar: subió de nuevo la vista para observar cada parte de su cuerpo.

-No te dejaré jamás, eres solo mía.

-Quiero serlo.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Es una promesa – La sellan con un profundo beso para luego seguirse demostrando su amor mucho más fuerte que antes.

Estar juntos era lo querían. Y eso nadie se los arrebataría.

######

¿Qué les pareció? Por favor comenten para saber sus opiniones. :D.

 **(No olviden seguirme en Twitter: SoniaKatyHerna2 e Instagram: AutoraSonia)**

Les dejo mi correo electrónico por si tienen alguna duda o petición: soniakatyhernandez.2016 .

 _Sonia Katy Hernández_

 **Escritora Juvenil, corazón de Tinta**


End file.
